


am I? (2)

by Maryyyy_00



Series: My Star - Moonsun Oneshots [6]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: D.ana and Moonbyul, F/F, Jealous Solar, Jealous Yong, Jealous Yongsun, Seulgi and Moonbyul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryyyy_00/pseuds/Maryyyy_00
Summary: "Are we ready to risk it all, Yong?""Am I?""Are you?..." Byul asked, afraid what would be Yong's answer.
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Yongsun | Solar & Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Series: My Star - Moonsun Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911112
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	am I? (2)

**Byul POV**

I went to the kitchen to grab some soju and beer, when I felt someone behind me.

 _ **"Unnie, what are you doing?"**_ She asked behind my ear that made me shiver.

 ** _"Yah! You're being clingy today, huh."_** I said, she never opens the door herself she just uses the intercom but now she even hugged me, and she can just shout out from the living room for that nonsense question.

 _ **"Waeyo~? Shiro?"**_ Doing her aegyo. _Aist, I know what she's planning to!_

 ** _"If you're planning something tell me okay?"_** I whispered to her and peck on her cheeks that made her giggle and scream.

 _ **"YAHHH UNNIE!!"**_ No one can beat my greasiness, Seulgiii.

That made Yong look at us, and glare at me. _How possesive you are ddun._ We sat on the living room and started to eat and drink. I'm shocked when I saw Yong drink a full shot of soju not just once knowing her and her alcohol tolerance, I will be bringing a drunk woman later.

 ** _"Unnie, do you have schedule tomorrow? Why are in a rush?"_** Seulgi asked Yong, they're now both tipsy. I am tipsy too but I can manage.

We started to play different games, and full shot of soju for the loser. I can say me and Yong really have a telepathy because Seulgi always loses. And she's now starting to act clingy again not because of the act but alcohol is the reason, it's normal thing for me as we always drink.

She started laughing out loud smacking my arm and suddenly hugging me or leaning her head to my shoulder. She even played with my rings saying they're beautiful and asking if she can have it, she pulled up the left sleeves of my t-shirt and traced my tattoos, I can see Yong just using her phone looking for her next song.

**_"Unnie, is it ouchy?"_ **

_**"Deh~ why are you interested?"**_ I asked

 ** _"Should we get a friendship tattoo?? A yolk?"_** _I love to have a friendship tat but not a freaking yolk._

 _ **"Why would I put a yolk on my skin? Ask Irene first she will get mad at you"**_ I said knowing Irene she will scold Seulgi. And this girl beside me is calling someone and putting it on loudspeaker.

 _ **"Unnie are you busy? What do you think of friendship tattoo? Should we get one or whole RV?"**_ she said as soon as the other line answered.

**_"Are you drinking, Seulgi-shi?"_ **

**_"Annyeong Irene-shi!"_** I said and she just chuckled.

 _ **"I bet you're drinkin' again."**_ I just chuckled, because it's true.

 _ **"Unnieeeee~"**_ Seulgi whined as she didn't get the answer she want.

 ** _"You're drunk again Kang Seulgi! Don't think of having a tattoo, the girls doesn't like that. Buy us a couple jewelry instead."_** Irene explained.

 _ **"Unnie, she's pouting here. Yong, say hi to Irene~ "**_ I said and to tease her.

_**"But, the Byul-unnie's tattooes are nice."** _

**_"Annyeong Irene!"_** Yong said

 ** _"Yeah yeah whatever Seulgi-shi. Annyeong Yongsun-ah! I need to go now i'm still finishing something. Byul, take care of our Seulgi and Yongsun unnie."_** She requested.

 _ **"Of course, take care unnie"**_ I said and we said our goodbyes.

After a few songs, Seulgi said she's now sleepy and she went now to her bedroom that made me chuckled.

 _ **"She will surely have a hangover, tomorrow."**_ I blurted out.

 _ **"She can drink a lot, she can go with your pace, huh."**_ Yong said based on her observation, she's now red as a tomato. _Kyeopta_ _~_

 _ **"Yeah~ but she drank a lot today, she's enjoying too much. Keke Let's clean up now or you still wanna drink?"**_ I asked her.

 ** _"Let's clean up. Fix this i'll wash the dishes._** " She said, Yong is fond of washing the dishes.

_**Seulgi POV** _

_Today is the day Unnie, I saw how Solar unnie glares and flashes laser beams in her eyes while looking at us being playful and clingy._ **_If looks can kill, I'll be double dead by now._ ** _I did my part now Byul-shi, it's your time. keke_

**Byul POV**

We cleaned up and I called a designated driver while waiting I checked Seulgi on her room, I also put a water on her nightstand for tomorrow when she wake up.

_(Designated driver - someone who will drive for you, it's common in Korea.)_

The ride is smooth, we stayed on Yong's house and I asked the driver to park the car and just leave the key to the security, I just gave him a extra tip and said thanks.

**Yong POV** ****

As soon as we enter, I went to the bathroom to clean up, and saw Byul went to her favorite spot, _the sofa._

Finishing my night routine, I know I need to talk with Byul about it now. So I went out and saw her playing Kart Rider, that's when I decided to sit beside her and lean my head on her shoulder.

 _ **"Yong, wait i'm playing"**_ she complained that made me sit up and look at her.

 _ **"I can feel your laser beam, just 2 mins."**_ She said and I just scrolled on my phone, and I remember that I didn't delete the screenshot because Byul get the phone earlier. So I browse my gallery when,

 ** _"Whatcha doin'?"_** Byul asked and peeked at my phone, _she loves doing that_.

**_"You know what, I didn't know someone took a picture of me and d.ana. deleting it now huh? Is that what you want to show me yesterday?"_** She said teasingly and looking at me.

 _ **"Whatever. You flirt with tons of girls."**_ I said full of sarcasm.

 ** _"Woah woah. Waitt....Are you jealous yong?"_** She said her eyes smiling at me.

 ** _"What if, I am?"_** I looked back to her and stare at her _dazzling_ eyes. We eye contact for a minute and Byul started to fan herself.

 _ **"Yong, it's getting hot. Did you turn on the a/c?"**_ She is trying to change the topic, _I won't allow you._

**_"It's on. What if I am?"_ **

**_"What if, what?"_ ** _Playing dumb, huh._

_**"Jealous of your girls"**_ ephasizing ' _your_ '.

 _ **"Yong, Are you serious? Or you're playing with me? It's not funny."**_ She said and slowly moving away to me, going in the other side of the sofa.

 ** _"I'm not playing with you, I'm being serious here."_ **I said moving towards her.

 ** _"You let them touch you,........you even slept with them."_** I said as gently caress her thighs tightly squeezing it. She's just looking at me, doesn't know what to do. _**"I thought I'm the only one allowed to do that."**_

_**"Yong, are you really serious right now? I'm telling you this is the last time I'll ask you."** _

**_"I'm serious here."_** I said, _this is it._

 _ **"I know who you're pertaining to, Seulgi and I literally just slept, nothing more, baby."**_ _Baby_. _That's a good endearment._  
_**"And that time, there are no more chairs that's why she sat on my lap it's just a short time."**_ She explained.

Silence....

 ** _"Byul....forgive me but I really want to tell you this. I really don't know what happen, I try to think about it a hundred times but I can't seem to find the answer. I'm sorry if I went ahead but I think i'm..... i'm falling for you. I'm falling for my best friend, Byul"_** I said it, tears started to flow.

I saw how Byul starred at me blankly, _**"hey~"**_ I hit her arm. _She's not saying anything._ She wiped my tears using her thumb. Moving closer to me.

_**"My yeba, don't cry you're making me sad too."** _

With that she leaned in to kiss me, we shared a very passionate kiss and Byul tracing her fingers at my back. That's my cue to sit on her lap. I placed my arms on her neck deepening the kiss. Moaning. Savouring the moment. Panting, we moved away to each other smiling.

 _ **"No one sits on my lap this way."**_ Pertaining to our position right now, I hit her slightly on the arm, making me blushed.

_Is this really happening? Me and Byul? My Bestfriend, such unexpected turn of events._

**_"You better make sure."_** I said glaring at her.

 ** _"I love you my yeba."_** She said sweetly.

 _ **"I love you too"**_ she pouted. **_"Wae~yo?"_**

 _ **"Don't say 'too', it's feels like you're just replying."**_ _Awwww. My clingy hamster._

 ** _"I love you. Te amo, Moon Byul Yi."_** And pecked on her lips.

We cuddle on the sofa hugging each other, Byul poking my cheeks and nose, and I'm crammed on her chest leaving small kisses on her neck.

 ** _"Are we ready to risk it all?"_** Byul suddenly asked. **_"Our friendship, our image, and such."_**

 ** _"Am I?"_** I asked her.

She just looked at me and stayed silent for a time being.

 _ **"Are you? I am here whatever we decides on. Just remember that everyday I'm falling in love again and together...... together we'll walk on the flower path no matter what happen."**_ She said and smile sweetly.

 ** _"I am, Baby. We'll fight and risk it all for this, together."_** I said and intertwined our fingers

 _ **"Together."**_ As we did the promise sign.

_We stayed like that for hours. Teasing. Stealing kisses. Not thinking for tomorrow's trouble that we got in. As long as we're together, I am ready to risk it all, my moon, my baby._

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii.. Can you see the pictures in the story? I'm reading some stories here too, but I don't encounter someone having pics on there story...Please feed my curiosity, so that I can adjust things. Thank you!


End file.
